DESCRIPTION: Reflective images are made up of a full spectrum of color information. Differences that appear subtle to the human eye can be shown to be significant when looking at the detailed spectrum. In addition, wavelengths (such as U.V. and I.R.), which are invisible to the human eye, can be analyzed by hyperspectral imaging. The investigators propose to develop a hyperspectral imager and adaptive optics that will be able to detect and differentiate subtle fundus abnormalities that are difficult or impossible by more traditional means. They use as an example, the ability to distinguish between hard and soft drusen in some pilot data. This might be clinically useful since the earliest signs of AMD are characterized by small poorly defined soft drusen. Hard drusen is not considered to be a significant risk factor. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE